The invention relates to a control valve for a medical suction device, in particular for a bronchoscope, said control valve having an actuating element connected to a valve plunger movable in a valve chamber.
Control valves of this kind are known and are used to connect or interrupt the suction stream of the suction device in a simple manner, without a suction pump having to be turned on or off.
For many medical uses, it is desirable to regulate the strength of the suction stream, since strong suction is sometimes desired, and sometimes only weak suction is needed.
In the known control valves, this can be achieved by the valve plunger being moved out of a valve seat to a greater or lesser extent. This is typically done by hand. A disadvantage of this method is that a careless movement can cause the suction stream to suddenly vary in an uncontrolled manner.